


Never Thought

by MFLuder



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Dubious Consent, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, POV First Person, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 16:59:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18014804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MFLuder/pseuds/MFLuder
Summary: Prompt: hotel bed, anger





	Never Thought

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted July 14, 2006, at [my DW](https://mf-luder-xf.dreamwidth.org/39881.html#cutid2).

I'd never have thought you'd let me do this to you, Dean.

I'd never imagined you would let me push you onto the hotel bed and pummel you with my fists while you said nothing.

I'd never dreamed you'd let me flip you over and fuck out all my _angerhurtsorrow_ into you; use my nails until they breached your tender, yielding flesh.

How could I know you'd just take it all, eyes brimming, but never anything except a tender hand even as I bit through your lip and fingered you raw.

And now...I'm not so sure I can stop.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow and chat with me [on tumblr](http://mf-luder-xf.tumblr.com)!


End file.
